The Love Story of Chord and Blade
by Prillylove25
Summary: Bella is a figure skater competing at the Olympics. She is performing her long program. Both she and Edward have agreed to put their relationship on hold until she competes. They have had a secret relationship throughout the years relying on phone conversations and text messages to get them through.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This was my contribution to Fandome4OK. Since I have written it and submitted it I have decided that it will be a three part story. All three parts will be part of a Fandom charity. As I said, this first part was Fandome4OK. The second part is part of Fandom4Animals, which unfortunatly is already closed for donations, but I will post it when it is cleared. The third and final part will be part of Fandom For Friends. This is such an amazing cause, there is still time to donate. Please go and read the information and please, please, please donate. There are lots of really amazing writers who are contributing stories. Here is the link (of course take out the spaces) friends . fandom cause . info / head over and donate, you won't be sorry. **

**A huge thank you to my amazing amazing beta A Jasper For Me! Girl...there are no words for your awesomeness! You keep me in check and make me want to be a better writer. To the equally amazing DeeBelle One for the beautiful banner. It uploaded badly, but I'm working on fixing it. Head over to her facebook page and blog to view her amazing work. Love you ladies. A big shout out to the amazing group of people who run the fandom causes, your are angels. Thank you for all your hard work.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, I'm thankful I can play with her characters. **

**BPOV**

_**I'm not afraid, **__I'm not afraid__**  
To take a stand, **__to take a stand__**  
Everybody, **__everybody__**  
Come take my hand, **__come take my hand_

_**We'll walk this route together through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**_

I nod my head to the beat of Eminem as I pace the hallway, having just finished my warm-up with the final group of skaters to compete. I'm sitting in first place after my short program. I'm taking deep breaths, trying to keep a calmness about myself. I know there are cameras all around me. My iPhone tucked into my jacket pocket as the beat flows up through my ear buds. A sense of calm washes over me as the lyrics hold a personal meaning. I didn't spend weekends with my friends having fun. I didn't go to homecoming or prom. I didn't spend long holiday weekends on vacations with my family. I was locked away in an ice rink. With choreographers and coaches. I was surrounded by press and agents, costume designers and hair and make-up artists, and most of all my competition. I have wanted nothing else than to compete for my country at the Olympics since I was a little girl. Now, here I am, a twenty-year-old woman mentally going over my new routine.

Most people would, and actually have, called me stupid for debuting a new routine at the Olympics. It hasn't been tested in the public or to the judges. I've only ever rehearsed it day after day in the privacy of the practice rink. I haven't even allowed the music to play overhead in the public practices here during the Olympics. I have only practiced while the music played in my ear buds. People have told me I should just play it safe, go with the routine my coach and choreographer mapped out for me at the start of the season. People are saying I am throwing away my chance at the gold. To them, I say '_fuck you_'!

For so long I have followed what everyone else has told me to do. I followed my '_safe_' routine to a 'T' four years ago. I was a sixteen-year-old girl who did anything and everything my coaches told me to do. And what did it get me? I walked away in fourth place. I was devastated. I skipped the one thing that brought me to figure skating in the first place,the grace and beauty of dancing on ice. I let them chock my program full of tricks and jumps to earn the extra technical points. By the end of the routine, I could hardly breathe, let alone take a bow. The last minute of my program was sloppy. I felt as though I was gliding through molasses. It showed in my scores as well as my interpretation of the music. Well, all that got me was a trip to Vancouver and a fourth place finish. From that day on, I vowed I was going to do what I felt I needed to do to get what I wanted.

For once, I put myself in charge of my destiny. I decided what music I would compete to. I decided how many extra elements I put into my long program. I choose the costumes I wore. But, the one thing I did differently, I did it with my family and my friends. I fired my coach and hired the sweet and hard working Esme Cullen. She gave me the friendship I craved in a coach, but the hardness an elite athlete needs. With her came the team. Team Cullen I dubbed them. Rose was my hair and make-up, she made me beautiful without looking like I was painted up. Alice was my costume designer. She made me look as though my music was emoting from my soul. Gone was the little girl in the too short ice dresses and the badly made-up face. After 2010, I became the young woman who put her heart and soul out onto the ice.

I paced the hallway, rolling my neck back and forth and in circles trying to keep loose. Breathing deeply, putting myself in the moment. Shutting out the past, leaving myself open to only the good things that lay ahead.

Eminem's anthem skipped a bit as a text message came in through my phone. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and smiled as Chord's name showed on the screen.

**Stop thinking about everything. Go out there and kick ass! ~Chord**

_What makes you think I am over thinking? ~Blade_

I smile as I type out the nickname Chord gave me. He called me his Blade because I called him my Chord. As much as I had my skates on my feet, he had a guitar attached to his hands. The ice was my dream, and the guitar was his.

He was the one thing I kept to myself. My coaches and family knew I had a '_friend_' whom I texted frequently, but they didn't know who he was. No one did. We had an understanding, he followed his dream and I followed mine. We stayed close, we talked daily, multiple times daily, but that was how we kept it. We didn't want the media blowing it up. Making a spectacle of something that was so special.

We were two people who on the outside didn't match. His handsome God-like looks encased in the most beautiful tattoos I've ever seen. Full sleeves covered his arms, a full back piece, along with pieces scattered on his chest. His viper bites making his mouth that much more alluring.

**You forget how well I know you. At this exact moment, you are listening to hip hop because the beat gets your blood flowing. You're going over every mistake you have made in the past leading up to finally finding your voice and telling the douche bags that tried to run your life to fuck off! ~Chord**

I can't help the smile that comes over my face.

**Don't ever doubt that I know you inside and out, Love. Just breathe. I wish I was there to see you kick ass out there tonight. ~Chord**

_So do I, Chord. I get it. You're on the road. Your shows are important. ~Blade_

**After this is over, after your long program and my last show ... we're doing it right? We are going to let everyone know ... about us? ~Chord**

_Without a doubt. I want the world to know you own my heart. You're going to watch though, right? ~Blade_

**Yes, I've got a satellite feed so I can watch it live. I'm not missing a moment of you out there. ~Chord**

_I hope you like the program. ~Blade_

**Trust me ... you could go out there and perform YMCA in a garbage bag and I would love it! ~Chord**

I can't help the loud laugh that escapes me. I look around and see Esme grinning at me. "Ten minutes left. As much as I know Chord calms you, cut it short and get your head into the program." She tells me with a smile.

I nod at her as I blow out a breath.

_Gotta get my head on the ice. As much as I don't want to say goodbye, I have to shut the world out for a little bit. ~Blade_

**I get it. Leave it all out there, Blade. Your sweat, your heart, your soul. Show the world what I already know. ~Chord**

_And what's that? ~Blade_

**That you're golden. I love you, Blade. ~Chord**

_I love you, Chord. ~Blade_

With those parting words, I slipped my phone back into my jacket pocket and started going through my program.

What Chord didn't know was that I was using his song. Well, not his lyrics, but his chords. The instrumental version of a song he wrote for his friend to sing and record. I was his inspiration. He played it for me eight months ago when I snuck away and spent the night in his hotel room. We just so happened to be in the same city. He was performing a concert and I was competing in Skate America.

_I knocked at his door and his tattooed arm snaked out and pulled me into the room. He had me pressed up against the door immediately, his lips finding mine as we kissed for the first time in months. I heard him click the lock as he held me up with the other arm. My legs wrapping around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. _

_All of my energy drained, left on the ice. _

"_I watched you from the sky box today." He whispered against my lips before continuing to kiss me, making his way down jaw to my neck. _

_My eyes flew open and I attempted to regain my senses, but his lips were too damn persistent. His tongue softly making circles in the sweet spot just under my earlobe. I heard his light chuckle as a moan escaped me. "You were fucking beautiful. Beyond amazing." He whispered in my ear before biting down on my ear lobe. _

"_Good enough to get me to the Olympics?"_

"_Good enough to get you the gold, baby girl!" He whispered in my ear again. "Enough talking. It's been too fucking long since I had you physically with me." Suddenly he was lifting me from the door and his hands were palming my ass as he made his way to the bed. _

_He laid me down and pulled the tie of my robe open. I was wearing a pair of his boxers and a wife beater of his I stole the last time we were able to steal some time alone together. "Fuck me, Blade! You look fucking sinful in my clothes!" He growled out, running his hand down the valley between my pert breasts. _

"_The last time you destroyed my panties and bra ... I figured if you got a little impatient this time you may as well ruin your own clothes ... although, that will mean I will just have to steal some more to wear out of here!" _

_Before I can even think to lift myself up to pull off the wife beater, he took hold of the neck line and ripped it down the middle. My nipples hardened as the cool air hit them, and I let out a long groan as I feel the wetness setting in below._

"_I can't hold back this first time around. It's been too fucking long since I've felt you around my cock. Hold on, baby!" He said, pulling down my boxers. Somehow his were now gone too, and I felt him, right there. "You're still getting the shot?"_

"_Yes ... fuck, Chord ... please!" With that single plea his cock was at my entrance and in a breath he was inside of me. "Fucking hell! So fucking ... you feel so good!" I moaned out._

_He hooked my legs around his waist and began thrusting into me. Hard and fast. His hands found my breasts and he held onto them as he thrust into me, pinching and pulling my nipples. I bucked up to him, meeting him thrust for thrust. _

"_Fucking hell! Six months is too fucking long to be away from you, let alone inside of you!" He said , looking down at me, placing his hand over my heart. I look down at his knuckles BLADE is spelled out on his fingers. "I fucking love you so much!" _

_Looking down at his hand, feeling his cock swelling inside of me, then looking up into his piercing eyes ... I lost it, and the coil let loose. I was screaming his name as I hung onto his arms as my orgasm rocked me to my core. My release triggered his and soon he was letting loose a string of profanities as he came inside of me. _

_He collapsed on me, slowly rolling us so we were on our sides, still remaining connected as one. I closed my eyes as his hands traced my face as he whispered sweet words of love to me. We may have just fucked, but it was lust fueled by long distance love. _

"It's time." Esme says, pulling me from my memory. I let her lead me down the hallway to the rink. As we walk, I slowly begin taking out my ear buds and pull my phone out, handing it to Esme. As we enter the rink, I begin unzipping my jacket to reveal the amazing costume Alice made for me. It is a deep red, almost black gauze material. It has an empire waist where a piece of the gauze is braided and wraps under my breasts, around the back and then crisscrosses up my back, coming around the tops of my shoulders to create the thin straps holding it up. It flows down to just above my knees. There is no bling, there is no sparkle. It is simple and beautiful. It goes with my music choice. Soft and bold, understated and depth of soul.

I hand Esme my jacket and dip to slide off my blade protectors. As I hand them to her, she grabs my hands. "I don't know what was going through your mind back there, but whatever it was ... hold onto it. I've never seen you this relaxed." She says. She places my phone and blade protectors in her bag and hangs my jacket under the straps before she slings it over her shoulder. She runs her hand up and down my arms, trying to ward off the cold and keep my muscles warm. "Don't think about where you are placed, don't think about past practices, don't think about four years ago. Keep your mind right where it was just moments ago. Go to your happy place." I nod at her and wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"Thank you." I whisper to her. "Thank you for believing in me enough to help guide me to my dream. Thank you for letting me walk next to you, not behind you during our journey."

"Thank you for letting me take this journey with you."

We pull apart and I step out onto the ice. I begin with a short lap around the entrance. I'm waiting for the skater before me to get her scores. I don't look up, I don't listen to the crowd respond to her scores. I close my eyes and I'm back in the hotel room. Sitting crossed-legged next to Chord as he strums his guitar. The notes filling the room with a soothing rhythm.

"_I wrote this while watching you today. Watching your practice, watching you perform. I see you skating in my mind when I play this. It's the end of our separate journeys. Now, after these next eight months, we can begin our journey ... together." He said, leaning over to place a kiss on my lips._

I'm pulled from my memory as my name is announced. I make my way to center ice, raising my hand above my head in acknowledgment of the audience. I circle my starting spot four times. Then dig my toe pick into the ice to take my opening pose. I crouch down and place my palm onto the ice. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I go back to that hotel room as the opening notes play out to the arena. My mind hearing Chord singing to me, the audience only hearing the instrumental version.

As the opening plays out, I glide my palm along the ice, relishing the feel, the coolness on my skin. This is home, but I'm ready to leave and go to him. To my new home with my Chord.

_**Heart beats fast**__**  
**__**Colors and promises**_

I slowly rise and begin stroking the ice with my blades. I begin with small swivels, switching edges, gaining speed to take me into my first jump.

_**How to be brave?**__**  
**__**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

I take a breath and let my body glide into the entrance for my first jump. I line up to do a triple lutz, triple toe loop. I lift my foot forward as I'm heading backwards into the jump. I arch forward slightly, swinging my foot backwards and dig my toe pick in. I'm launched into the air, pulling my arms and legs in tight to complete the three revolutions. As I feel my blade land on the ice, I immediately toe pick in again to launch myself into my toe loop, again pulling myself in tight to complete the three revolutions. I land on my blade, extending my arms out. I nailed it. I don't dwell on the accomplishment, I head right into the next connecting move to pick up some more speed for my next jump.

_**But watching you stand alone?**__**  
**__**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**__**One step closer**_

I open up and step up into my next jump, the triple axel, triple toe. It's risky, but I'm willing to take that chance. I bailed on it four years ago, but not this time. I step up into it and launch myself upward. I pull in tight and breathe when I feel my blade hit the ice. I instantly lean my foot back and toe pick into the ice to launch myself into my triple toe. When I land, I open my arms and breathe out, smiling as I land it in front of the judges. _**I have died everyday waiting for you**__**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

After gliding out of my jump, I trace the ice with my blades in time to the music. Chord's voice washing over me in my mind. I pick up yet more speed for my next jump.

_**For a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I position myself to go into my _Salchow_jump. I launch myself up and tighten. I feel myself rotate, and release as I feel the ice coming near. My blade touches down. I let out a breath and allow my body to relax. The three hard jumps are out of the way. Now, I can let loose and show the beauty of my sport. The dance of my sport. _**Time stands still**_

My body moves into a camel spin. I lean my head onto my shoulder and let myself spin, extending my leg and arm extended out.

_**Beauty in all she is**__**  
**__**I will be brave**__**  
**__**I will not let anything take away**_

I bring my arm that is laying on my extended leg around and pull my body down and go into a sit spin.

_**What's standing in front of me**__**  
**__**Every breath**__**  
**__**Every hour has come to this**__**One step closer**_

I spin out and begin a step sequence down the center of the ice._**I have died everyday waiting for you**__**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**__**  
**__**For a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I end my step sequence with a triple loop jump, landing cleanly on my blade, opening my arms. _**And all along I believed I would find you**__**  
**__**Time has brought your heart to me**__**  
**__**I have loved you for a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I position my feet in an open position, bend my knees and lean backwards then flow into a cantilever, keeping my hands off the ice. I lean back and let Chord's music flow over me. I glide out of the cantilever and stroke the ice gaining speed, then launch myself into a triple flip triple toe. _**One step closer**__**  
**__**One step closer**__**I have died everyday waiting for you**__**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**__**  
**__**For a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As the crescendo of the music hits, I launch myself into a Russian split jump, two in total, then sliding into a lay back spin. _**And all along I believed I would find you**__**  
**__**Time has brought your heart to me**__**  
**__**I have loved you for a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As Chord's lyrics fade in my head, the instrumental still plays for the audience, so I lean back into my spin, raising my hands over my head, bringing them down to cover my heart as I glide out of my spin, dragging my foot behind me to bring me to a stop. I keep my hand over my heart, just like Chord did as we fell asleep in each other's arms after he sang for me.

I feel the tears on my cheeks. No matter what the scores say, no matter what color is hanging around my neck when the final scores are announced ...I'm happy. I did it on my terms, for me.

I glide to center ice and take my bows, letting the tears flow. I look over to the section I know my mom and dad are sitting in and I blow them kisses, mouthing I love you to them. Thanking them for letting me do this on my terms.

I make my way back to the boards where Esme is standing with the door open, as well as her arms. "I've never seen you perform it better, darling girl." She tells me through her own tears. She guides me over to the kiss and cry area, sitting down in front of the cameras to wait for my scores. She hands me my phone and I look down to see his message.

**You take my breath away. ~Chord**

I look up into the camera and say the words to the world I have been waiting to say for the past four years. "I love you, Chord."

Suddenly the crowd erupts and my scores flash onto the screens. Solid all the way across, and they put me in first are no more skaters left to compete, I was the last one. I look at Esme, who now has tears in her eyes. We hug each other. I did it, I got my gold medal.

After a few moments of laughing and crying with each other, I am whisked away to do short interviews for the TV stations. Finally, I am getting called out to the ice to step on the podium. I step onto the highest one and wait. The official brings my gold medal and places it around my neck, then hands me my bouquet of flowers and kisses me on my cheek. I turn and place my hand over my heart as the US national anthem places. I sing along and just let my tears flow.

After I leave the ice, I finally get to hug my mom and dad. Alice and Rose get in a quick hug before I am again taken to the press room for more interviews. I am sitting at the long table, my bouquet sitting in front of me, my medal hanging around my neck, I answer questions about the journey to get here, about my relationship with Esme. When Esme speaks up and says one final question, I see a big burly man stand in the back. I recognize him as Emmett McCarty from Sports Illustrated. "Bells!" He booms out. "I had the honor of interviewing you when you were fourteen years old. And now, here you are a beautiful woman. It has been an honor to watch your journey. Your music switch was somewhat of a controversy. Can you explain why you made the choice to debut a new routine and why did you choose that music?"

"Hi Emmett. It's great to see you too. You've always been so kind to me." He smiles at me and nods. "This particular piece of music was played for me about eight months ago by someone very special to me. This person wrote that song and the lyrics that go with it for me while watching me skate. The moment I heard it, I knew if I made it to the Olympics, I had to skate to that music. So, I took the leap and started choreographing it and working it during practices. It was a risk, but a risk I was willing to take to bring my Olympic and skating career to a close."

"So, this is it? You're done with skating?" Emmett asks.

"Competing, yes. Skating, never. I'll do some tour stops, some pro shows here and there. But, I've put my life on hold for so long, it's time I started living it." I said with a smile. I look down and over to Esme, letting her know I'm ready to leave.

"Who's Chord?" I heard a sweet ,velvety voice ask from the back.

My head snaps up. My eyes franticly searching for his face in the sea of reporters. It can't be him.

With a shaky voice I say, "He is the man who holds my heart."

"The one you're ready to start a new journey with?" The velvety voice asks again.

"Without a doubt!" I reply.

Then suddenly, I see Emmett move to the side with a smirk on his face and Chord steps forward. Murmured voices of 'Edward Masen!' 'Oh my God, it's rock god Edward Masen' ring out, followed by hundreds of camera flashes.

"I'm so proud of you, Blade!" He says, walking towards me with open arms.

Thanking the lord I changed into my sneakers, I stand up and climb over the table and run into his arms. As he catches me and I wrap my legs around his waist, I cup his face with my hands and softly kiss his lips. Finally, I'm home. Finally, our love story can be heard around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I've been gone for a while, I know...I know. Life is crazy and my poor little brain has been fighting writers block. But, I wanted to post the next chapter to Chord and Blade. This was included in Fandom4animals. As soon as I am post the next chapter that was included in Fandome4friends I will. That will be the last chapter of The Love Story of Chord and Blade. **

**A huge thank you to my awesome beta and super cool friend A Jasper For Me! You rock my socks lady. You worked over time with me, and I love ya for it. **

**As always, I own nothing of Twilight, those honors go to Stephanie Meyers. **

**EPOV**

If someone would have told me three and a half years ago I would be sitting backstage at a figure skating show waiting to perform, I would have told you that you were full of shit and to go fuck yourself. Yet here I sit, hidden away in a back room in the sold out arena where figure skating stars are performing in the Stars on Ice Tour. I'm meant to be a surprise for Blade. She is performing to one of my songs on the tour stop she is making. What she doesn't know is that tonight she is going to be performing to my song live as I sing for her while she skates.

When we left the press room that night, after she jumped into my arms, we never let go of each other. As soon as the flashes of the cameras died down, I carried her out of there and walked us to the waiting SUV that would take us back to my hotel room.

Later that night as she lay next to me after making love to each other for hours, only a sheet covering her luscious ass, I watched her naked back move up and down as she breathed. At that moment, I knew she owned me. Not that I didn't know before, but there in that room finally free from the binds that held her to the ice and to her dreams, I knew our forever was starting. I could finally be the lover to her I always wanted to be. I could finally begin to take care of her the way I've always wanted to. I could finally, one hundred percent, call her mine.

The words hit me so hard. I reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the pad of hotel paper and pen and began to scribble the words down as they fell from my fingertips. After a while I could feel her staring at me, I looked over and was met with her smiling brown eyes. "You're beautiful when you're lost in the words," she said softly.

"You're beautiful when you're lost in your choreography," I whispered back.

Images of her naked chest as she climbed on top of me to take the pen and paper from my hands and place them on the night stand flood my mind. I shake my head and adjust my pants, trying to make the images stop. I have to focus.

"The women's Olympic gold medalist this year ... man! She is something else. She did something so outside of the box. No one has ever started the season with one long program and then competed at the Olympics with another. It was a gutsy move, but one that paid off," the host of the tour announced. I looked up at the monitor and watched as it faded from a short, bald dude to my girl, my Blade.

I sit back and watch as Blade speaks about the criticism she got for finally doing things her way, for taking control of her journey to her dreams of Olympic gold. She talks about us, about the song she skated to at the Olympics. She doesn't give everything away, but she does say that I wrote the song after watching her skate and that the song is about her, about us, about our journey to each other.

As I watch her interview, my phone chimes that I have text message.

**I miss you. It really sucks that we can't be together. ~ Blade**

_I know, baby. I wish I could jump on a plane and be with you. ~Chord_

**I just keep telling myself it is only this show and then it's just us and a sandy beach. ~Blade**

_For four whole _we_eks, baby! You and me. No tours, no concerts, no skating shows ... no clothes! ~Chord_

**Uugghh! Don't get me started. I have to take the ice in five minutes. ~Blade**

_Okay! Okay! Go out there and kill it! ~Chord_

**XOXO! ~Blade**

I put down my phone just as the announcer says, "Ladies and gentlemen, your current Olympic gold medalist, Bella Swan!" I look up and see her take the ice. She skates out in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

_**The real me is a Southern girl**_

_**with my Levi's on**_

_**and an open heart**_

(Jessica Simpson, With You)

The music begins playing through the speakers. Blade launches into her first program of the evening. I smile because I know the reason behind her choice of costume.

_I sit and sign as fan after fan walks up to the table and sets down magazines, CD's, pictures, t-shirts, even panties for me to sign. "You've got five more minutes," my manager Jasper whispers to me. I nod as I take a CD from a young girl. As I open the case to take out the cover to sign, I smile as a slip of paper with the girl's phone number on it falls out. I take the paper and slip it into my pocket to be thrown away later. No reason to hurt her feelings. "Felix is bringing up Hunter," Jasper adds. I nod again, finishing signing for the girl in front of me. _

_After signing the last autograph of the day, I stand and stretch. Damn, I've been sitting here for three hours and I can feel it. I follow Jasper to the outside patio area where Felix is waiting with Hunter. _

"_There's my boy!" I say, walking out. He looks up at me with his big brown eyes. A goofy, sloppy smile forms and his tongue flops out as he jumps up and runs towards me. As I crouch down to greet him, he jogs over and collapses in front of me, rolling over onto his back, putting his belly on display as he waits for a rub. _

"_I think I'm gonna take him and walk him around a bit, let him stretch his legs." I grab Hunter's leash and we start walking out towards the grassy area of the location we're at. _

_We pass photo booths for the dogs, treat stations for the dogs, various shelters set up for adoption, even doggie massage stations. The organizers really went out of their way to make this fun for the rescue dogs here today. I adopted my dog from a shelter/clinic a few years ago when he was just a tiny puppy, so any time I can lend my name to raise money for shelters, I jump at the chance. _

_Hunter is loving it and taking it all in, but I feel the fans begin to take notice of me so we veer off the path and make our way to an open area where I can let Hunter off his leash for a while. I grab the ball Felix handed to me before we took off walking. I toss it out to Hunter and watch as he takes off running. I throw the ball out a few more times, giving his head a deep scratch each time he brings it back to me. After I throw the last one, I notice something catches his eye as he makes his way back and just like that, he is off._

_I chase after him, calling out to him. I watch as he heads to a group of trees and I see a woman sitting down with a plate of food. Shit! This isn't going to end well. My dog loves food too much. "HUNTER!" I yell out, but he keeps running. I see the woman look up as I yell out Hunter's name, a look of pure terror comes over her face. Hunter is a very intimidating looking, adult Black Lab. He looks even scarier when running full speed towards food. I know, he's done it to me. "HUNTER! NO!" I yell again. _

_The girl lets out a shriek as I see Hunter launch himself at her. Oh good Lord! I make a mental note to call my lawyer when I can finally pull Hunter off this poor woman. I wonder if I can bribe her with tickets and backstage passes to our next show. As I come to a stop in front of her, I see the plate of food she was holding is now lying face down on her green t-shirt and Hunter is in the process of licking every scrap off of her. _

_I expect to be met with screaming and crying, but am stupefied to hear giggles coming from the magnificently pale beauty lying under my very excited dog. "I guess this is what I get for sneaking away from the press," she says through her laughter. _

"_I'm so sorry!" I say, pulling Hunter off of her. I snap the leash back on him and offer her a hand to stand up. As she straightens up, I am stunned by her huge doe-eyes and flushed cheeks. She sucks part of her bottom lip in her mouth and begins to chew on it as she looks down to her food-covered shirt. _

"_Well, this is going to make for some pretty interesting pictures. My manager is going to just love me!" She says with an eye roll as she wipes the food off onto the ground where Hunter is having a field day lapping it up as fast as it hits the ground._

_I shrug off the green plaid short-sleeved shirt I have been wearing over my t-shirt and hold it out to her. "It's a little big, but at least it will cover the stain." I say._

"_Thanks." She says with a smile as she puts in on, buttoning it part way and tying the end in a knot at her waist. "How does it look?" She asks, looking up at me shyly._

"_Perfect," I reply, not taking my eyes off of her._

"_I'm Bella," she introduces herself._

"_Edward." I can't take my eyes off her. I drink in the view of how fucking amazing she looks in my shirt. _

"_Yeah, I uh ... not to sound fan-girlish, but I usually warm up to your music. It's relaxing."_

"_Warm up?"_

"_I'm a figure skater. I usually keep my IPod stuffed in my costume. I like to drown out the crowd before I compete."_

"_Fuck! How could I have not recognized you? I watched you compete at the Olympics with my mom," I say, rubbing my hand along the back of my neck. She blushes and looks down, her hair falling in front of her face. I take my hand and sweep it back over her shoulder. "Hey, fourth is fucking awesome as far as I'm concerned. You did something a lot of people dream of doing but can never say they did. You competed at the Olympics. You're an Olympian. That's something to be proud of." _

_She looks up at me through her long eyelashes. "Thanks, though my coaches, well ex-coaches would beg to differ," she says quietly. _

"_Then I guess it's a good thing they are your ex-coaches." Unable to keep my hands off of her any longer, I run the back of my knuckles down her cheek and I get her sexy blush. _

_She lets out a shaky breath. "I should really head back in. I'm sure my manager is going crazy wondering where I snuck off to," she tells me as she lets out a nervous laugh. _

"_I'll walk you back. I need to get in and get the pictures of Hunter and I done, then I need to take off and get ready for my show tonight," I say, bending down to scratch Hunter's chest._

"_He is a beautiful dog. A rescue?"_

"_Yeah. His mom was hit by a car while she was pregnant. He was the only one to survive from the litter. My sister-in-law is a vet tech at the clinic where she was taken. She sent me a picture and I was head over heels and told her I would take him."_

"_Awwh! That is just ... WOW!" She says with wide, awe-filled eyes. _

"_You have any pets?"_

"_I did. His name was Rocket. He was a mixture of a lot of things. My parents rescued him from the pound when I was younger. He passed away about a year ago. He was fourteen."_

"_I'm sorry," I sympathize._

"_He was an old dude. For a while between skating and school, he was my only friend. My source of comfort. I was lucky to be there when he passed. So, in his honor, I donated my royalties from the skating tour I was just on to the pound where we got him. That's why I'm here today."_

"_That's pretty amazing." _

"_I wanted to do something to honor him. He was important."_

_When we reach the door to head inside, I gently grab her arm. "Come to my show tonight, and then have dinner with me? I ... there's something in the air around us ... I'm not ready to let it go just yet."_

_She looks up at me, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Okay," she breathes out as I exhale the breath I was holding in hopes she'd say yes._

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the cheers from the crowd. I watch as she makes her way to center ice and takes her bow. I smile as I watch her skate around the edge of the ice, shaking hands and accepting flowers from fans, stooping to a little girl in a wheel chair and giving her a hug.

A little while later, I hear a soft knock at the door and see the balding skater named Scott come in. "Hey man, nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I reply, shaking his hand. "She still clueless about me being here?"

"Yep. We've been keeping her pretty busy so she doesn't wander off and happen upon your door," he says with a laugh. "So intermission is almost over. She is performing a group number right out of the gate, then there is another number after that, and then she is up to perform again." I take in the information he is giving me, nodding my head to let him know I'm following. "While she is doing her group number, I'll take you out and lead you to your next hiding place. We have a small raised stage set up with a chair. The mics are set up like you wanted and your amp is already set. The spotlight will hit on her first. You will remain in the dark while you play your intro. As you begin to sing, the light will shine on you, and let's just hope it all goes well from there."

"I hope so too!" I laugh with him, noticing the lights begin to flicker on the monitor alerting everyone that intermission is over.

"That's our cue to get moving."

I walk over and pick up my guitar, following him out into the hallway. As we walk down the hall, I hear Robin Thicke playing over the speakers.

_**If you can't hear what I'm trying to say**__**  
**__**If you can't read from the same page**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm going deaf,**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm going blind**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm out of my mind**_

I follow Scott to a tiny little area that is partitioned off by black curtains with a sign saying **TECH CREW ONLY**. As I walk through, I see my earpieces sitting on a stool along with a bottle of water. I set my guitar against the stool and begin to fasten them in place and clip the pack in the back of my jeans when I hear Scott yell out as he leaves, "Break a leg, man!"

I settle myself on the stool and look up at the monitor again, watching Blade in a sexy little tight, red lace dress that is over top of what she calls bloomers and bra top. She is skating around with three other women and two men.

Goddamn! She looks sexy as hell. I watch how her skates glide over the ice, how her muscles flex and extend with each movement. The red lace of her dress takes me back to months prior. It was a few weeks after the Olympics and I was so excited to take her on tour with me. I opted not to fly, but do it old school and rock the bus so Blade and I could have some time together.

"_I can't believe you had a bus made for us," she gushed as we climbed the stairs and entered the living room area. _

"_Well, I'm a selfish bastard and I didn't want to share you."_

"_It looks so much bigger in here than it does when looking at the outside of it," she said, looking around at the big screen TV and the other toys I had the bus pimped-out with._

"_Come on fangirl, let me show you my favorite part," I said, tugging her hand to lead her to the back of the bus. I pushed open the door and guided her in. Staring back at us was a huge bed, already opened and waiting for us to christen. _

_She walked further into the room, looking around at the small closet and dresser drawers. She stared down at the bed as I came up behind her. I pulled her hair to the side and began placing kisses up her neck, making my way up to her ear. _

"_I thought you told me you don't sleep on tour buses?" she teased, raising her eyebrow at me._

"_It isn't intended for sleeping," I whispered in her ear. _

_She turned her head to me and I captured her lips with mine. I slid my tongue into her mouth, placing my hand on her back and spinning her around so she was facing me. I felt her hands slide up my chest, pulling my t-shirt up as she went. When she had it up and over my head, she spun me around and pushed me onto the bed. _

_I watched as she climbed on top of me, straddling my legs. I reached up and ripped her t-shirt down the middle. I sucked in a deep breath and was met with her red lace-covered breasts. Fucking hell, my cock twitched and we both moaned. My hands grabbed at her perfect mounds and began rubbing and squeezing them. I felt her hard nipples on my palms, and I drug my thumbs back and forth over them. _

_I felt her kiss her way down my chest, down my happy trail, stopping at my belt buckle. I watched her fingers unhook my belt and open up my button-fly jeans. I raised my hips to let her pull them and my boxers down. Before I had a chance to think, she took my cock into her mouth and began sucking. _

"_Fucking hell! God damn! I love your mouth, woman!" I moaned out as she ran her tongue up over the vein of my cock as she bobbed her head up and down. I felt her start to fondle my balls and closed my eyes to begin reciting the Greek alphabet to keep from cumming too soon. _

_I sat up a bit and reached over to grab her lower half and pull her up and over my face. I slid her jean skirt up over hips and ran my nose over her lace-covered pussy. "You fucking smell amazing, Blade," I groaned out before I ripped her panties off and plunged my tongue into her. _

"_Oh fuck! So ... uhh ... God, your tongue!" She cried out before putting her mouth back over my cock. _

_I sucked and nipped at her clit, pushing two then three of my fingers into her. "Fuck! You're so tight, baby!" I ground out, causing her to moan around my cock and making me moan around her clit!_

_I felt her begin to suck harder and my balls begin to tighten up. I was gonna cum and there wasn't anything I do to hold it back, so I curled my fingers inside of her and bit down on her clit. I was rewarded with another hard moan as she began to cum. I drank her in and she swallowed me down her throat triggering my own orgasm. I bucked up into her mouth as she ground down on my face. _

_After a few hours of fucking, then making love, we lay curled up holding each other. "Thank you," she whispered as she looked into my eyes._

"_For what?" _

"_I was broken … for a long time. I just felt ... just broken in a million tiny pieces. You found those pieces and put them back together when I was too tired to do it myself," she told me with tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh Blade," I said, pulling her tighter to my chest, kissing the top of her head. "You put me back together too." _

So lost in thought, I'm pulled from my memory by the stage hand coming into my hiding spot. "Alright, you've got three minutes to get into place," he says, pulling open the curtain leading out to the small stage. Nodding, I pick up my guitar and follow him out.

I take my seat on the stool and begin to adjust the mic in front of me. I feel one of the techs adjusting the mic on my guitar. "Break a leg, man ... and good luck," he offers before exiting the way he brought me in. I crack my neck and pull the pick from my pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one more time, miss Bella Swan," the announcer says. The audience claps as she skates out with a spotlight following her. I watch as she skates a small circle before taking her starting position. Once I see she is in place, I let my fingers loose over my guitar strings. The chords flow from me as she begins gliding along the ice and then I feel the spotlight hit me as my mouth draws close to the mic.

_**I was alone**__**  
**__**I was tired but now I'm bound**__**  
**__**My head is off the ground**_

I see her head snap over to the stage as both she and the crowd finally notices that I'm singing live for her. The audience pops and she stops skating for a moment. I pick up with the lyrics again, hoping she will keep going.

_****__**For a long time I was so weary**__**  
**__**Tired of the sound, I've heard before**__**  
**__**Knowing of the nights I'm out the door**__**  
**__**Haunted by the things I've made**__**  
**__**Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade**_

Thankfully she picks right back up, not missing a beat. I watch as she glides into her set up for a jump. As she lands, I pick up speed on my strumming, stretching it out as she lands, arms spread wide. I smile into the mic and watch as my words wrap around her body, taking hold of her. _****_

_**Said I used to think the past was dead and gone**__**  
**__**But I was wrong, so wrong**__**  
**__**Whatever makes you blind must make you strong, make you strong**__**  
**__**In my time I've melted into many forms**__**  
**__**From the day that I was born, I know that there is no place to hide**__**  
**__**Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light**_

I love watching her bend and shape her body to my lyrics, our lyrics. Broken souls that found each other. A lonely rocker who let himself get jaded by fame and a lonely skater who allowed the sport to take over her life. _****_

_**I was broken for a long time**__**  
**__**But it's over now**__**  
**__**Said I was broken for a long time**__**  
**__**But it's over now**__****_

_**Yes and you,**__**  
**__**yeah well you walk these lonely streets that people send, people send**__**  
**__**There are some wounds that just can't mend**__**  
**__**And I do pretend**__**  
**__**Now I'm free from all the things that take my friends**__**  
**__**And I will stand here till the end**__**  
**__**Now I know I can take the moon**__**  
**__**Stuck between the burning shade and the faded light**_

I watch in awe as she slips into small jumps and launches herself into triples and doubles. I keep reminding myself that I have to keep singing when all I want to do is soak in her toned body that hypnotizes the crowd every night, a body I've missed over the weeks we've been apart.

_****__**I was broken for a long time**__**  
**__**But it's over now, it's over now**__**  
**__**Mm it's over now, now, now**__**  
**__**It's over now, it's over now.**__**  
**__**It's over now, now**__****_

_**Said I was broken for a long time**__**  
**__**But it's over, but it's over**__**  
**__**But it's over, but it's over**__**  
**__**But it's over, but it's over**__**  
**__**But it's over now, now, now, now**__**  
**__**But it's over, love is over**__**  
**__**But it's over now**__**  
**__**But it's over, love is over**__**  
**__**But it's over now, now, now**__**  
**__**I was broken for a long time now**__**  
**__**But it's over, but it's over now yeah**__**  
**__**Over now, it's all over, it's over now.**_

(I Was Broken by Marcus Foster, the version I used sung by Robert Pattinson)

As I strum the last note, our eyes lock as she takes her end pose at center ice and I smirk at her. I mouth 'I love you' to her and she mouths it back. I smile from ear to ear as she takes her bow to the audience and then she points over to me and claps as the audience acknowledges me. I raise my guitar over my head and wave.

I watch as Scott skates out through the black curtain. She glides over to him and they hug. I watch them exchange words as I pull out my earpieces and hang them over my shoulders.

"Did we surprise you, Bells?" he asks her, pushing the mic to her mouth.

"Yes!" She heaves out, trying to catch her breath. The crowd laughs along with Scott and me. "Give a girl some warning next time." She looks over to me, "You ... you're in so much trouble later on!" she mocks, getting another laugh.

"Well, maybe he can change your mind," Scott says as he backs away from her a bit, pushing her towards me.

I grab the mic from the stand and walk to the edge of the stage. As she reaches the stage, I pull her up. Looking into her eyes, I say, "I fell in love with you the moment my dog knocked you over and spilled your food down your shirt. Our love story is long and filled with excitement. I hope the fun and excitement never ends. I want to explore the world with you; I want to make a lifetime of memories with you. I want to grow old with you. Isabella Marie Swan, no measure of time with you is enough, but ..." Wiping away a tear that escapes her eye before dropping to one knee, I continue, "let's start with forever. Blade, will you marry me?" I hold out the platinum band with an oval shaped diamond in the center.

I hear her gasp as she nods her head yes and I slip the ring on her finger. "Yes! I love you so much, Chord!" She yells over the roar of the crowd as I pick her up and spin her around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Scott announces. We look over and see her fellow skaters on the ice clapping along with my band mates and our families off to the side.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and then I kiss the hell out of my fiancé.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some love and let me know what you think. I'll be back with the next chapter when it is free to be posted. Hugs to everyone.**


End file.
